extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tripathy
* Also see: Omnipotence, Sympathy, Empathy & Apathy The ability to function all signs of emotions/feelings/moods in any way! * Sympathy Upgraded! (mentally & physically fuse/combine/control/handle/manipulate/empower oneself & others' feelings/emotions/moods). :* Empathy (mentally and physically detect/sense/identify and feel/relate with others' feelings/emotions/moods). :* Apathy (mentally and physically counter/remove/neglect/negate oneself and others' feelings/emotions/moods). * Vocalism* (create/do anything through thought/voice command). :* Staging (choreograph/reevaluate the positioning of people/objects). :* Omni-Cognizance (understand all spells, combat, words, languages, logic and parallelism). ::* Omni-lingualism (understand and utilize every/any aspect of any existing language’s writing, pronunciation & grammar). :* Power Bestowment (tap into anyone’s powers/abilities [Except: Omnipotence] and use it as their own). :* Power Manipulation (intuitively manipulate any ability’s level of energy to their convenience). :* Cosmic Order (manipulate/control/generate order of any situations/events at cosmical levels). :* Cosmic Perception (perceive any/everything while utilizing all your senses at cosmical levels). :* Cosmic Health (regenerate cells/wounds at an cosmical rate to heal oneself/others and objects). * Omni-Stamina (possess infinite endurance while the use of powers/abilities). * Triplication (moderate/toggle all power/ability activity within a 2,000 mile radius). * Spacialism* (configure oneself’s DNA & Physicality to co-exist in other universal habitat). :* Space Immobilization (manipulate all types of transporting methods flight, speeds, etc.). :* Time Immobilization (manipulate all concepts of time/movement). :* Spacial Possession (insert/portray/regulate oneself as another person/object). :* Spacial Telepathy (manipulate/communicate/control one's mind within astronomic distances). :* Omni-Transportation (grants the user all types of transporting methods even those of Alien). :* Omni-Existence (exist in the past & future just as they do in the present). :* Omnipresence (mentally/physically appear to be anywhere/everywhere at the same time). :* Modification (tactilely rearrange/configure the positioning & purpose of anything). :* Omni-lingualism (understand and utilize every/any aspect of any existing language’s writing, pronunciation & grammar even Alien). :* Cosmic Speed (move/react/navigate/think at cosmical speeds). :* Cosmic Perception (perceive any/everything while utilizing all your senses at cosmical levels). :* Cosmic Energy*^ (control/manipulate/gear/utilize cosmical forces unlimitedly; time, space and matter only!) :* Cosmic Health (regenerate cells/wounds at an cosmical rate to heal oneself/others and objects). :* Recreation*^ with [[Infinitas] & Creation!] (reproduce/create/remake stars, comets, meteors, species and elements). :: - Note: Recreation can allow a Time/Space Tripath, Elemental Tripath and/or an Potent Tripath to remake even an entire Solar System, including populations, planets and etc. in every detail! * Infinitas* (grants infinite/unlimited/impossible energy to oneself). :* Omni-Absorption (absorb/remove/wield constant energy from any organic and inorganic sources). :* Convertion (convert/alter/change oneself/others energy compound to a desired level). :* Cosmic Strength (exert strength 100,000 times greater than a superhuman). :* Cosmic Energy (control/manipulate/gear/utilize cosmical forces unlimitedly; matter, energy and magic only!) :* Cosmic Health (regenerate cells/wounds at an cosmical rate to heal oneself/others and objects). :* Awareness (sentient/cognizant/cognitive of superhumans, energy sources and most interstellar activity). :* Recreation^* with [[Spacialism] & Creation!] (reproduce/create/remake stars, comets, meteors, species and elements). :: - Note: Recreation can allow a Time/Space Tripath, Elemental Tripath and/or an Potent Tripath to remake even an entire Solar System, including populations, planets and etc. in every detail! * Creation* (grants user all versions of data and fuses). :* Universal Consolation (understand all powers, motives, whereabouts and probabilities of all universal existence). :* Regeneration (reproducing/creating/duplicate/copy organisms, objects and powers). :* Cosmic Telepathy*^* (manipulate/communicate/control one's mind within cosmical distances). :* Memorization (remembering or recognizing anything/everything said, heard, seen and felt). :* Transmission (supply/give/restore/transmit needed intel about anything including powers; can also negate/remove any intel from anyone/anything). :* Omnipresence (mentally appear/feel anywhere & everywhere at the same time). :* Perfection (perform/comprehend feats and information accurately/errorless at a perfected rate). :* Cosmic Health (regenerate cells/wounds at an cosmical rate to heal oneself/others and objects). :* Recreation*^^* with [[Infinitas] & Spacialism!] (reproduce/create/remake stars, comets, meteors, species and elements). :: - Note: Recreation can allow a Time/Space Tripath, Elemental Tripath and/or an Potent Tripath to remake even an entire Solar System, including populations, planets and etc. in every detail! - Note: This ability eliminates/removes/negates others' protective powers/abilities while in proximity, allowing the user to mimic/remove/replicate/reduce others' powers/abilities. * Protective Abilities: :* Force-Field Generation, Force-Field Reproduction :* Telepathy, Broadcast Telepathy :* Power Negation, Source Neglection :* Mental Manipulation, Cerebrum Neurocognition :* Superhuman Speed, Spacial Speed :* Illusion, Optical Illusion :* Intangibility (Phase), Matter Manipulation :* Space-Time Manipulation, Chronology :* Hemokinesis, Immortality :* Cray Manipulation, Ecology, Magic :* Persuasion, Hypnosis :* Weaponry Manipulation - Note: This ability allows the user to consume/absorb/duplicate all kinds of powers/abilities and energy sources at an unlimited state. - Note: This ability grants the user immunity to all magic, element, mental & kinetic powers/abilities (Except: Time Immobilization) when attacked. - Note: This ability regenerates/heals/fixes/repairs/diagnoses all the powers/abilities the user may have automatically resulting to usage, knowledge and dexterity tactics of his/her's powers/abilities. Tripathy Origins - Note: This ability is only processed through the Halliwell/Wilmer, Castel/Castle & Grullon/Bell bloodlines (The Three Strongest Magical Families of all time). * Halliwell/Wilmer Family (Hybrids): DEX, PATTY, PHOEBE, CHUCK, JADE, MORPH-GIRL, SAPPHIRE, VIOLET, AIR, PIXEL, ZACH, MOSAIC, ENERGY-GIRL, SHADOW-GIRL * Castel/Castle Family (Empaths): TILT, ULTIMA, AUSTRA, CHLOE, XASE, SHADOW/NUMEROUS, CABLE, DARTH, SAPPHIRE, IAN/IMPERIEX, AIR, TERRA, MOSAIC, SHADOW-GIRL * Grullon/Bell Family (Omnists): ARO, WEB/WILL, POPE, CHLOE, TRIPLE, DARTH, ENERGY, IAN/IMPERIEX, ZACH, MOSAIC, ENERGY-GIRL, NINJA Category:Powers Category:Cosmic Abilities